As an application which will be used in a digital television (DTV) service in the future, there is an NRT service. The NRT service involves non-real-time transmission, storage and viewing operations, instead of real-time streaming, transmits content in the form of a file via a redundant bandwidth using a terrestrial broadcast medium, and is expected to implement various service functions such as push video on demand (VOD) or targeted advertising.